pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Builders' Progenitor
You Ming was the Abyss Builders' Progenitor and the Sovereign of Fifth True World.Ch. 1008 Appearance You Ming was dressed in black robes that had the pattern of falling leaves embroidered on them. The robe covered all his body down to feet. He had an old face covered in wrinkles, white hair and sunken eyes. He resembled Su Xuan Yi. Background Abyss Builders' Progenitor was the prodigy of his generation. With his inborn divine ability, he could Possess all living beings, overturn the universe, ignore rules, and reach an incredibly terrifying state.Ch. 1000 He once entered the foreign lands and walked out of that place.Ch. 815 From then on, the speed at which he increased his cultivation level was so quick it was terrifying. When he eventually reached the Realm where he could control fate, lives, and deaths, he said one sentence: "The foreign lands are the beginning of Divine Essence." Ch. 804 He lived on Abyss Vessel Planet.Ch. 1031 After the Fifth True World separated from the Emperor of Abyss' True World, they were invaded by the four Great True Worlds. It was a war aiming to exterminate everyone from that True World, especially Abyss Builders. The four True Worlds had to work together to overpower the fifth True World. The Sovereign of the fifth True World could fight against Sublime Paragons from the four Great True Worlds, once he gathered all his clones together and executed the Change of Abyss Builders.In the end, the fifth True World lost and it collapsed. The people of all the races either died or were sealed. However, the four True Worlds paid a devastating price for this as well.Ch. 785 Ch. 807 Abyss Builders' Progenitor played a game with Su Xuan Yi in the fifth kiln when the Fifth True World was surrounded and attacked by the four Great True Worlds. Before he left, he let out a long string of laughter and shook his head. It was a board game with only ten chess pieces. Five of them were gray, four of them were white and one was black.Ch. 999 These four white pieces were the four Great True Worlds, and the five gray pieces were the five Great True Worlds that were destroyed. The black piece was the Abyss Builders. This game was the epiphany of Abyss Builders' Progenitor. He laughed because he was proud of himself, and he shook his head because he was filled with regret. He was proud that he disturbed the game, and regretful because he did not manage to complete it. He left this game for Su Xuan Yi to finish it. Old Man Extermination was his benefactor. He was grateful to him and he swore that all Abyss Builders would worship him for all their lives. The Progenitor had silently watched the race he brought up with his own hands be reduced to ruins under his own administrations, because in the end he was only Old Man Extermination's slave.Ch. 1336 History Book 6 You Ming was called by Old Man Extermination told to go meet Su Ming and bring a drop of his blood.Ch. 1333 After they met, Su Ming figured out him being the Apostle of Happiness and the Abyss Builders' Progenitor. You Ming tried to make him obey to worship Old Man Extermination, but Su Ming dissagreed with that being his destiny. They fought with the Art of Time. Su Ming won psychologically. You Ming turned to ashes due his own Art of Time. Powers Abyss Builders' Progenitor was at Sublime Paragon Realm during the war. Later he was at middle stage of Avacaniya Realm. He achieved that without fusing with his other self from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. He was slightly stronger than Tian Bai. He had six great clones, and all of them were incredibly powerful. Art of Time is one of inborn abilities of the Abyss Builders and You Ming was proficient at it. Abyssal World Art is one of inborn abilities of the Abyss Builders. It allows them to create their own Abyssal World. Not even the powerful Progenitor of the Abyss Builders had been to finish it.Ch. 1116 Nine Heavenly Abyss Sword Style is an Art the Abyss Builders' Progenitor created after he gained an epiphany about the change in the universe within Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1014 Trivia When Su Ming personally meet him, his cultivation level was at Middle Stage of Avacaniya. Moreover, Su Ming did not feel the aura of Harmonious Morus Alba on him, meaning he did not merge with his other self from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos which is an anomaly for someone at this level. Reference List Category:Fifth True World Category:Abyss Builders Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Avacaniya